Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (ドラゴンボールZ 極限バトル!!三大超サイヤ人, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Kyokugen Battle!! San Dai Super Saiya-jin; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans") is the seventh Dragon Ball Z movie. Originally released in Japan on July 11th, 1992 between episodes 147 and 148. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English in 2003. Summary The film opens with the introduction showing the death of Dr. Gero at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, and also revealing that Dr. Gero's Super Computer is still working on three new Androids (Android 13, Android 14 and Android 15). In West City,Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Chi-Chi is shopping with Goku and their son, Gohan. After finishing their shopping, the Son family peacefully sit in a restaurant, eating dinner with Future Trunks and the other Z Fighters, until two strange looking people float into the air, and attack the building with Combined Energy Ball attack. Immediately, Gohan grabs Chi-Chi and flies away from West City, wanted to keep his mother safe. While Goku flies out of the building with Future Trunks, and up to the two people who attacked. Goku notices he can not sense their energy, and recognizes them as two of Gero's Androids. Both Android's introduce themselves, the tall muscular one is Android 14, and the small one is Android 15. Goku and Future Trunks leave for an uninhabited arctic area, not wanting to put the citizens of West City in harm's way. Elsewhere, Gohan leaves Chi-Chi in a safe area, flying back to help his Dad. On his way, he meets up with Krillin, who also decides to help Goku. Goku, Future Trunks and the two Androids arrive at a Glacier, preparing to fight. But before they can, another Android appears, Android 13 who, after introducing himself, starts to fight Goku, leaving Future Trunks to fight both Androids alone. Goku and 13 exchanges blows, with 13 slowly gaining the upper hand. Future Trunks is also being beaten by 14 and 15's teamwork. Sensing Goku and Future Trunks fighting, Vegeta arrives at the scene, with Gohan and Krillin close behind. Vegeta flies to his son, deciding to take on 15. Gohan and Krillin arrive, and take cover in a rut. While watching the fights, Gohan wants to help, but Krillin pulls him back, telling him they should leave it to Goku and the others. The battles continue, with the Androids dominating the Saiyans. Knowing they can not win this way, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks all stand, all transforming into their Super Saiyan forms. Future Trunks dashes at 14 with his sword in his hand, as Piccolo arrives to assist Goku in his fight. 14 rushes at Future Trunks, but ends up being slicing in half by Future Trunks' sword. At the same time, Vegeta punches 15, decapitating him. Android 13, who has been fighting on par with Super Saiyan Goku sees his allies beaten, grins. Parts of 14 and 15 rise from the ground, and fly towards the remaining Android. He absorbs the components, resulting in his fusion into Super Android 13. With his new transformation, 13's power increases greatly, changing the battle's outcome yet again. The Z Fighters attack, but are easily beaten. Knowing their is no way they can beat him by themselves, Goku prepares a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, Vegeta tries to stop the Android, but he gets blasted by a energy wave. Using his remaining energy, Future Trunks attacks Super Android 13, but his sword breaks in the process and he gets blasted by a energy wave as well. Knowing about Goku's Spirit Bomb technique, Super Android 13 charges a S.S. Deadly Bomber and Piccolo tries to stop him, but he fails like the others. With the other Z Fighters knocked out, Super 13 tries to attack Goku, but Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and absorbs the Spirit Bomb's energy into his body. He then destroys the Android menace in a style similar to that of his Dragon Fist technique. As Androids 13, 14, and 15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's Super Computer shuts down for good, while still shouting the words "Goku must die!" At the end, Goku and his friends are healing in the hospital, but Piccolo and Vegeta are sitting back-to-back on a small rock in the sea, isolated from the celebration. Timeline placement Super Android 13! takes place after Androids 17 and 18 were activated, Dr. Gero had already been killed, and Goku has fully recovered from the Heart Virus. The only free period between the activation of those Androids and Goku's death is the wait before the Cell Games. Cast list Battles featured *Goku vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Goku & Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Trunks vs. Android 14 & Android 15 *Goku vs. Android 13 *Vegeta vs. Android 15 *Trunks vs. Android 14 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 15 *Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 14 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 *Goku (Super Saiyan), Piccolo, Vegeta (Super Saiyan) & Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Gohan & Krillin vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Trunks (Super Saiyan) & Piccolo vs. Android 13 (Fusion) *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 13 (Fusion) Releases Super Android 13 was originally released in North America and Europe by FUNimation on February 4, 2003 on VHS and DVD. FUNimation digitally remastered and re-released the movie along with Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound' on February 10, 2009. FUNimation released this movie again along with The Return of Cooler, Bojack Unbound, and Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan on December 6, 2011. However, these are the same discs as on the double (triple for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) features. Trivia *This movie's premise bears similarities to the Androids Saga in the anime: **Androids 14 and 15 are created by Dr. Gero (or his supercomputer) with the sole purpose of killing Goku, like 16, 17, 18 and 19. **Android 13 is created by Dr. Gero in order to become the ultimate Android by absorbing 14 and 15's core components, similar to Cell absorbing 17 and 18. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z film in which Future Trunks appears. *It is the first time the three Super Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks) work together to combat a villain, although this was Goku and Vegeta's second time working together to combat a villain, with the first being Meta-Cooler. *This is the second movie where the final battle takes place in the Arctic. *Interestingly, even though Android 13, 14, and 15 are not featured in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the "Androids A-B-C's" section mentions that Androids 13, 14, and 15 are very close to the Android concept. **In the series, shortly before 17 killed Dr. Gero, 18 told him "You destroyed all the other androids up to 15." It is possible that Gero lied to Androids 17 and 18 when he said he destroyed all the androids up to 15, since even Android 8 is still alive. *Although the Androids in this film are from the present time line, Android 15 knows who Future Trunks is. During the series, Cell mentions that the computer did consider getting DNA from Future Trunks, but had more than enough Saiyan DNA as it is, which might explain why Android 15 might know who Trunks was. *Dr. Gero's Super Computer is still intact in this film, however, it was already been destroyed by Future Trunks and Krillin in the manga/anime, unless Gero created two computers: one for the Androids and one for Cell. *In the English dubbed version of this film, Android 13 mocks Future Trunks' hair calling it a "thirty dollar haircut", despite the fact that the Dragon Ball universe only has Zeni as its known currency. *This is the first Dragon Ball Z movie in which Gohan does not appear on the cover of the movie. *The dubbed version of the film adds in additional dialogue for Android 15 that was not in the original movie. In the original Japanese version, the only thing he ever said was "Son Goku" (multiple times) and "Trunks" (once). *In Japan, as a part of Bandai's Super Battle Collection series of Japanese Dragon Ball toys, a 3-pack of figures from the line consisting of Super Saiyan versions of Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta was released, as a promotional item for the film. It has since become one of the most sought-after Dragon Ball toys ever made, commanding prices in the hundreds of dollars on auction sites like eBay. *Androids 13, 14, and 15 are based on three stereotypes (a redneck, a Native American, and a pimp respectively). *Even though there are no real world countries in the Dragon Ball universe, Master Roshi talks about Miss Spain, Miss Russia, and Miss France and Oolong also mentions miss Australia, indicating models from real world countries. *Gohan does not appear to have trained in the Time Chamber yet as he is still shorter than Krillin and his hair is still a mullet; he also does not show his ability to go Super Saiyan. Furthermore, Goku and Gohan are not shown as Full Power Super Saiyans, and Future Trunks and Vegeta do not power up to the Ascended Super Saiyan level. This leaves the movie in a strange gap where Goku has just recovered from his Heart Virus. Gallery See also *''Dragon Ball Z: Movie Overview Special'' References Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films